buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Turner
Cole Turner was born in January 19, 1885 CE to the human Benjamin Coleridge Turner and the demonic Elizabeth Turner in California. Three years later, Benjamin discovered his wife's true nature and tried to take Cole from her. She killed him instead. Raised by a demon, Cole was taught to hate his human side and to believe that the emotions his humanity made him feel were a weakness. Cole suppressed his humanity so deeply, he quickly became one of the most renowned and feared of demonic mercenaries. The Source of All Evil saw immense promise in the young demon, and so arranged for him to attend law school and established a human cover for him. Once Cole's career was a lawyer began to take off, he was made a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, around the turn of the 20th century, and was later hired by Wolfram & Hart, who helped to hide his immortality from the rest of the world. Cole remained a loyal member of both the Brotherhood and the law firm, earning a fearsome reputation as an assassin as he did. Despite his incredible and deadly powers, Belthazor enjoyed killing his targets with knives and athames. In 2010 CE, Belthazor was employed by the Triad to take out the Charmed Ones. To this end, Cole left Wolfram & Hart and was established as an assistant district attorney in San Francisco. Cole was soon assigned to investigate the attack of Emilio Smith on Darryl Morris. Without revealing his demonic side to the sisters, he helped them discover the demon they were facing and then destroyed William Hamilton himself. Phoebe Halliwell was quite taken with Cole and the two quickly developed a romance. Cole, learning of the upcoming nuptials of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell, alerted the Triad -- who, in turn, fed the information to the Elders. Both organizations feared the massive concentration of power that might arise if the two had a child. After this, Cole made two attempts to steal the Halliwell Book of Shadows, though he failed both times. Though he was still trying to annihilate the Charmed Ones, he found himself continuously protecting them from other demons -- wanting to be the one to accomplish his task. However, his human side began to genuinely fall in love with Phoebe. As the Triad began to grow impatient, Cole sought outside help -- employing the demon Andras to turn the Charmed Ones against each other. When Cole failed to take the opportunity to kill Phoebe, Andras threatened to tell the Triad of his failure. Andras possessed Cole, and brought Belthazor to the Halliwell Manor to kill the Charmed Ones. Prue Halliwell deflected an energy ball back at the demon, forcing Andras out of the body. Belthazor then destroyed Andras and vanished -- but not before Piper managed to cut off a slice of his flesh -- a final ingredient necessary in making a potion to vanquish him. The Triad attempted to kill Belthazor for treason -- instead, he slew them. When the Source of All Evil learned of this, he sent the demonic bounty hunter Krell after the demon. Phoebe, meanwhile, discovers Cole is wounded and calls Leo to heal him. When Leo can only partially heal the wound he realizes that Cole must be part demon, and could be Belthazor -- he warns Phoebe of this, and she grows even more suspicious as she investigates Cole's apartment. Finally, Cole revealed himself to Phoebe and declared that he was in love with her -- to prove it, he saved her from Krell. Phoebe then faked Cole's death and told him to run. Powers & Abilities * Energy Balls - Belthazor can hurl balls of energy from his hands. * Superhuman Strength - Belthazor possesses physical strength far surpassing ordinary humans. * Shimmering - Belthazor can teleport in this manner in both his human and demonic forms. * Telekinesis - Belthazor is able to move objects with his mind. * Incineration - Belthazor can cause other demonic beings to burst into flames, and can kill them in this manner, with only the flick of a wrist. * Apportation - Belthazor can teleport objects. * Shapeshifting - Belthazor can transform between his demonic and human forms at will. * Adjusting - Belthazor can fight through Molecular Immobilization. * Resistance - Belthazor is resistant to most magical damage, even his own energy balls. * Immortality - Belthazor has an arrested aging process and, without being killed, will potentially live forever. * Sensing - Belthazor can sense the location of other demons. Weaknesses * Belthazor Vanquishing Potion - this potion, concocted by Penny Halliwell, is the only known way to defeat Belthazor. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death is able to kill any living creature. Lore Halliwell Book of Shadows :"Beware of this Demonic Soldier of Fortune. Both powerful and dangerous, he has destroyed countless witches, innocents, and demons. : As sinister as he is intelligent, he is not to be trusted, Belthazor's abilities include throwing energy balls and shimmering from place to place, but his powers are probably not limited to these capabilities. : Because there is no known way to defeat him, Belthazor should be avoided at all costs." It should be noted that after this entry was written, Penny Halliwell added another entry on a Belthazor Vanquishing Potion. Later, Prue Halliwell would add an entry on Summoning Belthazor. Appearances Charmed * "Once Upon a Time" * "Sight Unseen" * "Power Outage" * "Sleuthing With the Enemy" Source Cole Turner is derived from Charmed. Category:Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:San Francisco Residents Category:Brotherhood of the Thorn Category:Secondary Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Charmed Characters Category:Wolfram & Hart Employees Category:Lawyer Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters